Breath (Reboot): Episode 2
Breath (Reboot): Episode 2 --- So, me and the others started picking apples in the darker side of the acres. The forest was pretty closed, the trees blocked the sunlight, and made it a little harder to see... "Scoots, this is too creepy! I wanna go back to the acres!" "Now it's too late!" "But...EEEEEEEK!!" "What happened?" "A SPIDER! ON MY BACK! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" "Turn around then!" She turned around...It was just a leaf... "It's just a leaf, Sweetie..." "I DON'T CARE! WHAT IF THERE'S A CATERPILLAR ON IT?!" "Fiiiiine..." I slapped the leaf off her back... "T-Thanks..." "Now, can we continue?" "S-Sure..." And we kept bucking the trees to get apples, being careful to not let anypony behind or get lost and yada yada yada... This kept going until we've heard...a tree branch being snapped. It sounded like if it was stepped on... "WHAT WAS THAT?!" all of us shouted in surprise and fear as we backed up on eachother. We were so scared! We we're shaking and already almost crying, as we heard steps around us, like if somepony was stepping heavily on grass. Suddenly, we heard what sounded to be coughing and wheezing...And then... A thump... We stood still, like statues, sweating bullets... I was the first one to take action... "Was...Was that a ghost...?" "I...I don't know...And I think I don't want to know..." "AH WANNA GO HOME!!" Apple screamed. "APPLE, QUIET! IT'S GONNA HEAR US!" Sweetie yelled as she put a hoof in her mouth. Apple only let out muffled sounds and tears... "...Hey, girls..." I said, "...let's check it out?" "WHAT?!" Both yelled. "You know ghosts can't kill us!" "But they're spooky!" "And? They're just utterly stupid! Just a flying white piece of cloth with two holes for eyes!" "...Y-Yeah..." "Also...it can be Big Mac as well! You know, trying to play a prank on us!" I whispered. "T-That kinda makes sense!" "Yeah! How about we scare him back?" "That's a great idea!" "But...where is he?" "I'm sure he is behind one of these bushes...let's try..." I examined the bushes around me, and then, I pointed to the one where some light came from, "that one!" Me and the girls nodded to eachother, and we sneaked up on the large bush with seemed like sunlight coming from behind it... "On three...one...two...THREE!" The three of us jumped through the bush, expecting to tackle Big Macintosh, however, we only fell on top of eachother. We opened our eyes and found ourselves in a very cramped space, with sunlight coming from above us... I heard Sweetie gasp as soon as she looked forwards... And there was you... You had leaves all over you, covered in mud and with cuts and bruises all over your body... But most importantly, you were unconscious... We were shocked... "W-W-Who is he?! IS HE DEAD?!" "AH WANNA GO HOME!! APPLEJACK!!" Apple Bloom called for her sister. "Control yourselves! He's still breathing!" I yelled to both Apple and Sweetie, while pointing to you... We slowly moved around you, examining close your injuries. Apple touched your leg and you twitched a little... "We...We need to get him to a hospital!" "But how? We ain't goin' to be able to carry him!" "He's not fat..." "But he's a stallion...and stallion are mostly heavy...and look at his muscles anyway..." I poked your muzzle and your nose twitched... "Should one of us go and get Big Mac or Applejack to help?" I asked. "That's the only effective option I see..." Sweetie answered. "Ah'll go!" Apple exclamated. "Be careful!" Apple, then, ran to her sister's barn... --- (Apple Bloom's perspective) Ah ran to the my sister's barn, there, Ah shouted for help. "APPLEJACK!!" "Apple Bloom? What are ya doing here? Did ya get the apples yet?" "We did, sister!" Ah said while breathing hard of so much runnin'. "And? Where's them apples?" "I...I...I mean, we found something on t'forest!" "What is it? Don't tell me it's a ghost..." "No!" "Then what was it?" She raised her eyebrown. "We found a stallion!" "A...stallion?" "Yes! He's unconscious! You gotta help us bring him here!" "This isn't time for jokin'!" "I'M NOT JOKIN'!" "Fine, then...Ah'll believe you, but we should bring our brother along with us...and gosh, if you're lyin', we're givin' you the worst buck of your life!" I nodded and darted off with Applejack to the other side of the barn, there, we saw Big Mac reading a newspaper. "Brother! We need your help!" Mac looked at me while raisin' an eyebrow. "We need your help!" --- (Sweetie's perspective) Me and Scoots were waiting near you... "Is he breathing?" "Of course he is, can't you see his chest go up and down?" "Yeah..." "Also...what is his cutie mark?" Your cutie mark was a cloud raining a red liquid...like blood... --- (Skyblack's perspective) I pouted and looked away for a few seconds, looking for an answer... "It's...it's because I like rain a lot, you know?" "But...Why is there blood on your cutie mark?" "It's...it's...it's not blood, it's kool aid! I like kool aid!" "...Fine, then..." Sweetie answered, "Well, let me continue..." --- (Sweetie's perspective) "It's a cloud...raining blood?" "Weird..." Scoots poked your flank, and you twitched a little again...she giggled... "Scoots, stop that! It's not funny!" "It is!" "No, it's not!" "You need to like dark humor a little!" "SCOOTS!" "Fine...fine..." We kept looking at your body... "Hmph, he has a cool mane...combines with the black coat..." I said. "I...I don't like that black coat so much..." "Why?" "Well, you know very well most bad ponies have black coats!" "Oh come on, Scoots! You're not supposed to judge a book by it's cover!" "Yeah...I don't think so..." I started removing some branches from your mane and body, and also the leaves... "What are you doing?" "Cleaning him? He's too ugly like this!" "GIRLS, AH'VE GOT APPLEJACK AND BIG MAC!" we heard Apple shout. She came through the bushes, a long with her sister and brother... Applejack's eyes opened wide in surprise... Big Mac raised his eyebrows... "Is he alive?" Applejack asked. "Yes, he is, but we should get him to a hospital, pronto!" "Pronto?" "Something RD invented..." "Well, Big Mac can sure carry him, so why did y'all call me?" Applejack asked, a little angry. "Yer know a little of medicine!" "No, ah don't!" "You do, Applejack! Remember when I hurt my wing and you patched it up?" "Yeah, but anypony can do that! Now wakin' up a fainted stallion?" "Maybe if I kick him in the nuts..." Scoots said as she looked in the middle of your legs... "SCOOTS, NO!" Apple Bloom shouted and held her. "Fine..." Applejack came closer to you and inspected your body. She looked closely to each of your injuries, "He doesn't look that injured, but he's not in a good state, either!" She shouted to us, "so, Mac, will we be helpin' this stranger? Actually...he doesn't look that trustable to me..." "Eeyup!" "Hmph...whatever you say..." Big Mac came to you and threw you in his back, and we followed him to the Ponyville hospital... Many ponies looked to us, weirded out and some kind of scared... And then we got you to the hospital...And now you're here! --- (Skyblack's perspective) I smiled and nodded to the girls... "Thank you all..." "We're glad to help!" they said as they all got up at once and smiled back... The nurse, who was sitting on the couch across the room and watching everything, came to us... "Now, now girls, it's time to go..." "Aw, but we want to talk to him!" "You can talk to him after he's discharged from the hospital! Also...I think he'll be discharged today!" the nurse said. The fillies nodded and start making their way to the door. "Really?" "Yep! Since you're not infected with any disease, your injuries were not serious and you were only just a little bit dehydrated, you might be discharged from a few hours now!" "That's great..." The crusaders opened the door and they left one by one, Sweetie however, the white one, waved to me before dissapearing behind the doorway. The nurse closed the door. "So...do you think you can walk after all?" "Did I break my legs?" "Nope, but I think after all this time unconscious, I think we should see..." "Fine..." My back legs hit the ground slowly, soon followed by the front ones... I had a little of trouble keeping my balance, but after a small while, I got used to it... "Now, go forwards." I did with some limping. "Great! Now backwards..." No problem except for some limping. "I think you're fine!" I sat back on the bed. "When will I be discharged?" "In what I believe, two hours..." "Why that long?" "We would like to do another research on your blood, to make sure you have no diseases!" "Makes sense..." I laid back on the bed, without covering myself with the blank... I put both of my hooves behind my head and relax... "Would you like to read anything? We've got some good books!" "Fine by me...I love reading, actually..." "Okay, then! Just a second!" She darted off the room... She didn't even bother closing the door... I lifted myself up, and decided to open the window next to me... And I saw where I was... "So...this is Ponyville, eh?" I leaned to the window and kept staring at the colorful ponies who trotted around, as well as the blue sky... "Beautiful town, huh?" The nurse's soft voice came from behind me. "Yeah..." "I'm pretty sure you'll like it even more when you step outside..." I nodded... "And before I forget...Welcome to Ponyville!" "Thank you..." "Oh, and I brought the books!" I look backwards and see a pile of books on my bed... "Most of these are Daring Do novels!" "Oh, don't tell me you don't like Daring Do!" "Not much..." "D'oh...Well, there are still plenty of other books here!" "Let me see..." I searched the books, "Red's Garden is a cool one..." "It's...too violent for me..." "Yeah...it was written for mostly ponies who can handle a little of blood..." "Little?" "Fine... a lot of blood..." --- I read the book until about one hour and a half passed. The nurse stormed into the room, that almost scared me to death... "Sorry for the scare!" She said...I noticed she was covered in blood. "No problem...what happened?" "I just had to make a emergency surgery...somepony had a her heart cut by a glass shard and we had to work quickly!" "I noticed..." "Well...let's stick to the good news...you're just about do be discharged!" "That's awesome..." "I'll...I'll just get rid of all this blood and then I'll accompany you to the door!" "Sure..." "And sorry for the smell..." I covered my nose... "No problem..." I said in a lower pitched voice... She left the room and came back a few minutes later, clean and applying a perfume on her neck... She left it on a table... "Shall we go?" "Sure..." I said as I left the book on the bed... I followed the nurse to the entrance of the hospital... "Working as a nurse is hard, specially one who attends to certain surgeries..." "I'm listening..." "Well...Do you have any idea what happened before you came here?" "I...I just remember running on the woods after losing trail of the path, more than that...nothing..." "Not even what place you were going?" "No..." "Odd..." We stopped by the doorstep... "I hope I get to see you again!" I chuckled... "So what? You want me to break my leg as soon as I step out?" She laughed. "No, silly. I mean...maybe we could hang out sometime and...I'm...it's not what you're thinking also..." I cocked my eyebrow... "I...I have to go! Bye and good luck!" She ran off... "Mares..." I said to myself. "OH!" She shouted from way behind, "Maybe you should talk with Applejack, you know, the one that helped you! She'll help you get used to the town!" She said before running off to the hallway... "Yeah..good idea..." I started, then, walking around the streets of Ponyville... Episode 3. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Trivia *Red's Garden is a parody of Cheerlie's Garden, one of Michael's favorites MLP grimdarkfics. Category:Reboot